Shattered Emerald
by You Don't Know Me150
Summary: " Hey All Might?" " Yes, My boy?" " Did you ever regret not being able to save someone?" " Yes. To answer your question. There...there was...one person I wished I could've saved more than anything that day,...but...fate was cruel”. Justice League and JLUnlimited parody
1. Intro

Audrinas's story information please read!

PLEASE READ FOR INFO!!!

I've been watching DCAU( DC animated universe) episodes for the billionth time and I was watching Ace's death in JLU episode twenty-six " Epilogue" when I thought of this idea(horrible of me I know).

This will be my first BNHA story/one-shot, so bare with me.

This is gonna be a Justice League Unlimited parody in case your asking.

Of course the art cover does not belong to me, I just put some words in it( XD).And no I don't own any of these fandom. You can find that on my account AudrinasoftheStorm17 Wattpad of course.

I'm gonna try to add another chapter to W. I. A. pretty soon. College started for me so I'm gonna be even more occupied, but I'll try( if anyone's reading of course).


	2. His Story

" He was my hero and a heros' all I ever wanted to be "

 _\- Wind Dragon_ , _JLU_

Toshinori Yagi sat on a rooftop of a nearby building close to his successor, Isamu Maindo's home with said successor sitting right next to him. The yearly Sports Festival had just ended that day hours prior, with Isamu as the victor.

He had won the games with a mix of his born quirk and One for All, and then proclaimed his title as the future symbol of peace, much to Toshi's pride and joy. Also to happiness of Isamu's family of seven watching in the crowds. He received many congratulations from his classmates, teachers, and heroes who were present for participating. Except for Bakugo of course who fuming that he only got second place. Now the sun was setting with beautiful mix of pinks and oranges in the sky behind a sinking sun.

The two just sat there gazing at it after the long day. They were in comfortable silence when Isamu suddenly asked out of the blue:

" Hey All-Might?"

" Yes, my boy?"

" Did you ever regret not saving someone?" He asked curiously.

" Well of course. I can do many great things, but I'm still just one guy. I can't help everyone at once as much as I want to. What brought this on?" He asked with peek interest.

" I don't know...I guess with these big shoes I'm going fill, I thought about everything I'll eventually have to face in the future. Yeah, I know as heroes we can't save everyone, but...what I meant was, was there somebody that...that you regret not saving the most? Just to humor me?"

All-Might took no more than a second to think of that exact person he couldn't save.

A person he wished he could've saved more than anything, but fate had refused his plea.

" All-Might?" Isamu asked to bid timidly,thinking he brought up a bad subject.

Toshi slightly bowed his head and sighed to himself. " Yes. To answer your question. There-" he paused. The younger of the two noticed his rapid demeanor change at the question that he started to regret asking more and more.

All-Might's head slowly moved up to face the sunset once again. " There was...one person I wished I could've saved more than anything that day,...but...fate was cruel." At these words, the U.A. student gave his mentor his full attention.

" A fourteen year old boy named, Izuku Midoriya..."

A four year old Izuku was happily watching his favorite video on the computer in his dark room. Eyes so full of life and determination as he looked at the screen. He kept bouncing up and down with excitement so much that he kept worrying his mom when she heard loud thumping noises in the room.

" _Wait? Izuku Midoriya!? Isn't that the kid who caused all that trouble with his powers and eventually...died in the process? I remember hearing it all about it in Junior High"_

" _Yeah, but there so much to that story that even I didn't know. Only the bits and pieces I was told."_

Izuku was just ordinary boy-or as ordinary as you could get in a super powered majority world-who wanted to be a hero, just like his idol, 1# hero and Symbol of Peace, All-Might.

Although there was one problem: he was a Quirkless. And to be a quirkless is like being a second-class citizen. A nobody. A weakling.

That day Izuku learned his first important life lesson: not all men are created equal.

At least that's what the world has been shoving in face since he found out. Katsuki Bakugou, or " Kacchan" Izuku used to call him, best friend turned bully would never cease to remind him otherwise. In vulgar and physical ways.

Though, you probably knew that by now, because you probably have this heard this story before.

Well...

It's not quite the same.

Out of all the universes and parallel worlds where you have heard it before, this one is one of the unhappy ones.

Because...as it's well known...that sometimes there are no happy endings.

There he was, living his miserable and lonely life of being bullied, ridiculed, beaten, and laughed at for his dream that he refused to give up no matter what his circumstance was. Every bruise, burn, and scar proved that. Doesn't mean it was easy. Of course it wasn't. He knew that.

His only relief being his sweet mother, who would always show true love when he needed it most. Even still, in a softer way, she gave up on him too. Only being able to cry and hug Izuku chanting 'I'm sorry' over and over again that fateful day, but yet she still held a belief that he could do it. She would back him up on anything he decided to do, no matter how worried she was probably going to get.

Even so, with his mom being his only relief; he never thought it was truly enough. The relief from the torment. Especially in the bullying times. Those times he'd wish, more than anything to have a quirk. When he so desperate for the pain to just...stop.

 _Go away._

Just stop. To make them go away. All the meanies to go way.

 _Go away._

For everything bad happening to him. Teachers. Other kids. Kacchan. Insults. Beatings. All of it and all of them to just leave him alone!

 _Go away!_

All of it! All of it! All of it!

Just _**Go**_ **. _Away_! _GO AWAY!_**

Then one day, in a middle of a bully session after school. He was seven years old when the universe had answered his plea...

His quirk manifested.

As Bakugou and gang stalked towards his curled up form on the ground to give him another beating, a sudden pulse of energy shot out from his body and blasted his oppressors ten feet backward, knocking them off thier feet. They landed on the hard ground with a thud, knocking them unconscious. Although the blasts' effects got to them before the ground did.

When Izuku looked up and saw the fallen boys, he felt a wave of panic and relief at the same time. He timidly went to check for pulses like his mom taught him and then ran home as fast as he could. Afraid he would get in trouble with whoever might of seen it. What was that feeling? That surge of energy that came from his mind? He didn't know for sure, but what he did know...was that the finally got a quirk.

His very own quirk.

 _His_.

As he ran he couldn't help but to feel a flood of happiness over take him, because now everything would better . He'd finally get respect from his fellow students( except the ones he just accidentally hurt now) and teachers.

In the next two days afterwards, he was having trouble activating his quirk, so he kept it a secret from everyone, including his mom, until he could properly perform it as proof. Luckily, Kacchan and the others were ok. They were found and taken to hospital, they don't remember excatly what happened only that they thought one of them lost control of thier powers which caused them to get knocked out. So he and his mom were safe from getting in trouble.

Three more days of attempts and still nothing.

Finally, during one of his practice sessions in the park, he was able to move a soda can in the air for about a minute. Unfortunately Katsuki happened to be in the area for whatever reason and spotted him at that excat moment.

" DEKU! " He barked in his usual tone startling Izuku to drop the can. " K-K-a-achan!?" In a speed he didn't realize he had, Izuku bolted towards home as fast as he could with Katsuki high on his tail with his explosions. " COME BACK HERE, YOU LYING LITTLE BASTARD! YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ME THIS TIME WHOLE TIME!? TRYING TO LOOK DOWN ON ME!?"

Izuku futilely tried to defend himself while running, " NO...KACCHAN! I WOULD NEVER...LIE...TO YOU!". For about ten minutes it was all running for both boys until they reached the a more forest part of the park. Izuku quickly climbed up a tree he knew and hid until Kacchan left.

Katsuki ran and stopped in the clearing just next to Izuku's tree when he couldn't find him. He kept thrashing his head left and right in frantic rage searching for the other boy. He kept the terrified boy praying that he wouldn't find him.

" BULLSHIT! I DON'T BELIEVE ANY OF IT! AND YOU KNOW WHAT, I THINK YOU WERE THE ONE WHO FREAKING KNOCKED US OUT THAT DAY!!! I CAN'T REMEMBER MUCH BUT I REMEMBER BEATING YOUR WEAK QUIRKLESS LITTLE ASS!!! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS!?!? WITH LYING TO ME AND PULLING ONE OVER ME!?!? HELL NO!!! WHEN I FIND YOU, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY, DAMN DEKU!!!"

He continued rave and shout out all the things that he was gonna do to him as he still angrily searched for him. With how Katsuki was acting, Izuku thought he was gonna be there all night.

It almost ended up being the case. It was quite late out by the time Izuku finally got down from his tree. It had probably been long since safe for him to come down, but he was still too afraid to move. His mother was probably worried sick by now, so the minute he got down he raced back home. As soon as he got through his apartment door, he was enveloped in a tight hug from non other than his mom.

" Izuku! Where were you, baby!? I was so worried about you! I almost called the police!"

" Sorry, Mommy. I...uh...got chased by a dog! It took me awhile to finally get away from it, but I had to hide until it was gone" he said hoping his mom would buy it.

She swept his hair out his face affectionately, " Goodness! I'm glad you're alright at least"

" Yeah...but I have good news! Really good news, Mommy!" he beamed.

" Oh? And what's that?" she smiled.

" I got my-" Before he could finish there was a loud knock from the door. " Hold that thought, sweetie. Coming! Who could that be this hour?"

she mumbled the last part as reached out to turn the knob. As soon as she opened the door, a group of men in black swat suits barged in nearly knocking Inko over. One of them threw some device in the air. It activated with a click noise and air around the room changed.

" The apartment is sound proofed, Sir. " one of them said towards the door.

The men had them surrounded with guns while others thier quirks ready for attack. Through thier apartment door walked the " Sir" in question, a man in a similar suit as his men with combed-back violet hair. He had a steely gaze, showing no emotion at all as he looked at Inko who crushed her son as close as she could to herself on the floor. Both looked at her him with fear and confusion.

" W-Who...who are you people!? What do you want!?" Inko cried. The mans face remained unchanged, " Please excuse our abrupt entrance, but unfortunately we have no time for pleasantries. Also the target could've been in use of his quirk" he stated.

" Target? What target!?" She demanded.

" Your son".

" _What!?_ "

" My name is classified, but I represent a top secret organization whose sole purpose is contain and control potential over-powered quirk users. Your son qualifies in that category, we detected his power energy a week ago"

Izuku whimpered, feeling that using his new quirk got him and his mommy in trouble. " M-Mommy...I-I-I'm sorry! I was gonna tell I just got it a week ago b-b-but-" " Shhh! Its ok, baby, none of this your fault", she soothed her trembling son.

" As I said before, we have limited time so I'm going to get to the point" the man spoke again, " Your son is coming with us ma'am. If you so choose you can come with him, but you won't have any contact with the outside world".

Inko was starting to get angry and was not about to let these men near her baby, " I don't think so! We're not going anywhere!" she growled glaring daggers at the man.

" I don't think you truly understand the situation your in. You don't have a choice."

" And I don't _you_ understand, Your not getting anywhere near my son, so get the hell out of our apartment" she hissed.

The man sighed, " I really wished that it didn't have to come to this, but you leave me no choice. Take him." In an instant, some of the men around them reached out and yanked Izuku right out of Inko's hands, " MOMMY!!!" " IZUKU!!!" She desperately tried to wriggle out of the men's grasps who trying to hold her back from her son, who was getting closer to the door. " LET GO OF HIM!!!"

In one last desperate attempt to save him, she gained mysterious new strength in her quirk and used it to attract a metal chair to her which smacked into one of her offenders. She grabbed a hold of it, slammed it as hard as she could onto the other one's head. She went and hit the other men before they could react with blinding speed she didn't know she had causing some of them to crash into some furniture and decor.

Dropping the chair, she quickly turned to the others and used her quirk to pull them back towards her. She could only pull small objects normally, but she was too desperate to let that stop her now.

She was pulling them back slowly but still succeeding. The men and the " Sir" struggled to break free but it was no use. "Mommy!!" " Mommy's right here baby, I won't let them take you!!!". As the sweat pooled her upper body in strain of overusing her quirk over her limit and not to mention that one of the men had a repelling quirk he starting using against her. In a painful action and cry, she let her hold on them go and fell to her knees huffing huge gulps of air, but she got right back up to try again when-

BANG!

She froze in shock for a brief moment before falling flat on the ground, blood spilling from her crumpled form. The smoke residue from the rookie soldier's gun still hung in the air. " NO!!! MOMMY!!!!! MOMMY!!! MOMMY COME BACK!!!!" Izuku wailed as he watched her fall, struggled even more to get out his capturer's grip.

The soldier was suddenly backhanded in the face by the " Sir ". " You fool! You where supposed to sedate her, not kill her!" " I'm sorry, Sir! It was a mistake!" " Yes. Your _last_."

" Sir" manifested a purple spike his hand and shot it right through the soldier's forehead, killing him instantly. " At least we have someone to blame for her death. A simple break-in. Make sure to clean any trace of multiple people in this apartment and move out, We're behind schedule".

The men did as they we're told and Izuku continued to scream and cry for his dead mother. He unknowingly started using his ability on the apartment complex hallway, caving in the ceiling and the walls little by little. His powers stopped the men from moving any further with because his powers kept pulling them back to apartment door, but before he could do finally reach the doorknob he felt a sharp pain in his arm.

Then, everything went black.

When he woke up, he was still groggy from the sedative he was given who knows how long ago, but he could see that he was in a truck with a bunch of the same soldiers from before sitting on each side of the truck benches. Two of them where holding tightly onto each of his arms and metal bracelets were on each of his wrists. He lazily tried to free himself, " Don't even think about it, Kid" the soldier on his right sternly told him. He was too weak to move anyway.

It felt like ages, but truck finally stopped and he was practically dragged by his wrist out of the truck, mostly because he kept trying to pull free from them. They dragged him into a huge metal building out in the middle of a desert, kicking and screaming trying to get away.

Not sure where, but away from them. Away from the people who murdered his mother.

He was dragged down dull plain hallways that had jail cells kicking and screaming. They met up with a scary looking bald man with a blind eye that had a scar across it. Izuku just stood there for moment and looked straight into his eyes with terror. The man's stare made his skin crawl but for some reason he still couldn't look away.

He lifted his hand to his coat pocket and brought out a strange looking headband device. Izuku didn't know if it was harmless or not, but he didn't want to find out. He struggled and struggled again with all his might, but it still no use.

He thought he ran out of tears already, that proved false as they poured down his face in painful agony as the man grabbed his cheeks to hold him still to place the device on his head.

As the cold metal slid around his skin ungraciously because his movements, it activated and...

Nothing.

Empty.

That's how he felt.

All thoughts of rage, anguish, sorrow, confusion, and fear gone in an instant.

His inner self was locked away in cage where he couldn't seem to find the key.

Back at home, Mitsuki Bakugou had to be the unfortunate soul to find Inko and an unknown man with a gun laying on the floor dead in her apartment when she didn't pick up her phone.

They were supposed to come over to the Bakugou's for dinner, but they never made it. The police where called, detectives got on the case, and the local news was informed of the situation.

They came to conclusion the this man was responsible for Inko's murder and then killed himself. Now only problem was finding a six year old Izuku. Some said he must've ran from the scene or the man had an accomplice that kidnapped him. In any case, a man hunt was called to find him where ever he may be, including some heroes.

Mitsuki cried her eyes out-in her husbands arms- for the first time in a long time because of her friends death. When Katsuki found out, he didn't say a word, he only stomped up to his room. There were crash noises coming from upstairs in the household, and when his parents went to check on him, his room was a wreck as if someone threw a wrecking ball around the room with a post cried Katsuki in the center of it all.

Seven years had gone by since that day.

All of that time Izuku was trained not only to control his abilities, but to use them as weapon.

Lifting and moving objects, controlling people's minds, and even...breaking them. Having to go through numerous test and examinations without any free will, because the mind control device's hold over him. It kept him from lashing out in fear that he use his quirk. Over time the organization figured out a to remotely control him with out the headband on his head.

The Izuku trapped inside his own mind thought this life would go on forever, until salvation came in the form of crime gang. They were able to track down their organization from months of research.

They started a huge conflict and in all the chaos, took Izuku when they saw what he could do.

As he was used by one group, he was just used by another. They dressed him in a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

A black vest to go over it with a green bow tie around his neck colar, black shorts, and green converse shoes.

They used him for interrogations, to break in to banks, to aid in many atrocious things against his will. The leader was a genius yet completely insane. His name was Kazuma and had a quirk allows him to have the characteristics and abilities of a snake. Wanted throughout three cities, his gang was rising in name. Now he was planning on pulling the biggest heist yet using Izuku.

Having his members plant bombs all over Tokyo to cause panic with only twenty-five minutes for our heroes to defuse them, A temporary hero alliance consistent of All Might, Endeavor, Snipe, Tiger, Kamui Woods, Ectoplasm, Midnight, Edgeshot, Best Jeanist, Fat Gum, and Gang Orca. Those where the only heroes available to stop this situation and of course Kazuma wouldn't let them off so easy. His elite fighters kept most of them busy to distract them from the bombs with the limited time they had. While all this was happening, Kazuma and Izuku where hidden in a secret broadcasting studio where all these events where being broadcasted live.

Luckily, after all the fighting chaos, they were able to defuse them all. One of the heroes was able to trick Kazuma's most loyal member- who was as crazy as he is- into leading them to the studio. That one communicated to the others the location and said whoever's closest, get there immediately. That so happened to be All Might.

He was in pursuit, when Kazuma set his next part into action.

" Well ladies and gentlemen, wasn't that an amazing show! Let's give around of applause to our heroes and my elites! Com'on!...ok clapping time is over!" He hissed. " And because of that, we have about sixty-million viewers watching this channel right now...which was the whole point! All of this, was a stunt, a big propaganda to get you looking at your screens constantly. And now...it's time for the grand finale of my program" he grinned manically his fangs showing.

" You all will now play a part and bear witness to my greatest heist ever. For in just a few minutes, all of you will completely and utterly lose your minds", he says as he turns Izuku's blank face around towards the screen in his office chair for all to see.

" Can't stop looking, can you? I would say it's my handsome face and charm, but it's really my little Izu. Let me tell you a tale: Izuku was a quirkless five year old boy who had a dream of becoming a hero like every other brat in this society. Most people would think " That's impossible, right!? If you don't have a quirk how can you be a hero!?", well you idiots, since we live in super powered society, you should by know that _anything_ is possible.

A few months after he turned six, his quirk manifested, which was very unusual because all quirks show up at four. Unfortunately, because of this, he was targeted the moment he used his abilities. Why you ask? It's because Izu here's ", Kazuma put both hands on Izuku's shoulders, he didn't move an inch, " quirk was special...but also very _dangerous_.

A few days later, strange men from a secret organization came for him and took him away from his mother,...killing her in the process. Awful isn't it? " he added with full sarcasm.

The most of the viewers watching were horrified at what happened, specifically a particular spiky haired family of three.

" Even as little Izuku was their new guest, they were afraid of what their visitor could do to them with his op powers." The TV showed camera footage of Izuku's first time coming in the organization headquarters.

" Fortunately for them, they're nasty little headband made him as harmless as drowned kitten. They said they going to help him control his powers and use it for good, but what they really wanted was to turn him into a weapon. For their own benefits of course. Luckily, years later, I so happened to be in the neighborhood with my gang, made an... _arrangement_ with the superior in charge, and adopted Izu into my group. Izuku wasn't complaining, and if Mr. superior had any second thoughts, well...Let's just say he's not really around to do anything about it!" He laughed at the last statement.

" My poor Izuku. All your life people have been using and abusing you for your gifts and I am the only one who understands how that feels. The only one who understands you".

" Now you see, one of Izuku's abilities is to telepathically send thoughts waves that alter perception. He can make you crazy, just by looking at you. In person or on TV ".

The moment he said that, Izuku's eyes glowed green. Using his quirk through the television screen, he was able to hypnotize all who looked at the screen, including the TV crew. Making everyone go insane with physic illusions.

" As I speak now, all of you slack job couch potatoes and lazy bums are losing your grip on reality! You have to look away, but you can't, even though you know somethings terribly wrong".

While everyone is busy, Kazuma and his gang could raid the city of anything they wanted without any trouble.

It was the perfect plan.

Or so he thought.

" Oh man, this is turning out better than I'd hoped! Aren't you glad I took you from that awful place? You're so useful, Izu! The best sidekick a diabolical psycho gang leader could ever have!" As he pet Izuku's head.

There came A sudden burst of one of the doors into the studio with a distressed voice following afterwards: " What about me,Boss!?" The voice belonged to a young wide-eyed man who looked ready to pounce on Izuku and cry at the same time.

" Gizo!? What are you doing here!? You're supposed to be at the others!" Kazuma hissed in anger. " I'm here because I want to prove to you that I am the best sidekick for you, not him! I've been there since the beginning, doing everything you asked of me, I thought we had a bond, Boss? And you're going to replace me!?"

" No no, of course not" Kazuma said calmly, " you know you're the only partner for me".

Gizo's face changed to a confused and more relaxed expression. " Partner ?"

" Yes, my partner. You have been there for me and my cause since the beginning. Think of all the times we've had together, I can't replace you, you're too valuable!" He put his hands on his shoulders.

" Really!?" Gizo replied, looking genuinely happy. " Yep, but you know what else you're not getting? " " What?" " That YOU LED THE HEROES RIGHT UP TO MY DOORSTEP!!!" Kazuma quickly backhanded him so hard that he crashed into a billboard, knocking him out.

" Idiot..." in an instant, one of the walls of the studio was smashed through and out came All Might with a hard glare on his face. He didn't smile.

" YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES, VILLAIN KAZUMA!!!" " Well well, if it isn't the number one hero, All Might. Can't say I'm really a fan, and for the record I like to be referred as an...entrepreneur. You're getting in the way of my business, so Izu, How about you show our hero here a piece of your mind".

Izuku immediately turned his hypnotic gaze towards the number one. All Might started getting dizzy and wobbly on his feet, feeling the effects Izuku's power coming onto him. Kazuma noticed that he didn't fall yet so he told Izuku to "turn up the juice" and he finally fell to his knees.

His eyesight became blurry and he started seeing strange images and moving objects that didn't make any sense. He wanted to throw up, but he kept fighting to regain composure and control. He slowly started crawling towards Kazuma to stop him.

" Ha! Look at you now!? The mighty All Might can barely stand to his feet!" He suddenly shot a small needle at the hero, making him cry out in pain. " That was a needle filled with organic venom from my fangs. The effect is immediate and very deadly. A person usually dies in fifteen minutes but I think that you can take it, so I'll give you an extra dose" he shot another and All Might cried out again, while still struggling to get to him.

" You know you done me a big favor, All Might. Once I get rid of you, The world will know and fear the Kazuma Kobra group! I'll go down in history! Those Villain Alliance fools can go suck it! You're reign ends here!" He cackled as All Might was finally able to crawl towards him enough to shakily grab his suit jacket. Kazuma retaliated by grabbing his face with his hand.

" So persistent even until the end, no wonder you were the number one hero. But fortunately for you it's time to close the curtain on this show. Permanently. This last needle should do the trick".

He raised a needle of dramatically, ready to plunge it into All Might's chest, the hero himself reaches up one last time into Kazuma's right inner pocket feeling something there before and pulled out...a headband.

The very same headband that has kept Izuku under control for years.

All Might with the last bit of strength he had, crushed the band in his hand, crumbling to pieces. " NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Kazuma growled but quickly looked at Izuku.

The boy stared back...in wide-eyed fury. He slowly got up from his seat.

" W-Wait! Hold on, Izu! Please, t-this is not what it looks like!" He stuttered backing away from the boy in fear.

" I understand you" Izuku said in chillingly calm mocking tone. He walked towards Kazuma with every word.

" Please!"

" I know what it's like to be used and abused by other people that's why I understand you. I'm the only one". He backed Kazuma into a wall where he crouched in a ball preparing for the worst. " Please don't do this..." He suddenly felt a soft hand on his shoulder with a soft voice to follow: " Do what?"

Kazuma relaxed in relief, " That's my little Izu. Everything's going to be all...AAAAHHHH!!!" As he looked at Izuku in the eyes, all he saw was the glowing green eyes staring back, feeling the full blast of Izuku's power. The result was Kazuma going limp on the floor, eyes and mouth wide in terror. Drool driping off his lip.

Izuku then quickly turned to the dying All Might who was face down. Using his telekinesis, he lifted the huge man face up and elevated his head. He pulled a container of red liquid out of his pocket, opened it, and put it to his lips for him to drink. All Might gasped for breath taking in the oxygen now that his airways where clear.

When he realized that his favorite hero was going to be all right, he steadily turned to leave through the main double doors. His blank stare never changing.

" Y-Young man...w-w-wait"

He stopped and turned around when he heard a weak and struggling question. " Wh-Where...are you g-going...to go?"

He answered in a soft and eerie voice:

" Nowhere" he then turn back around and walks out the doors that opened when he entered and closed by themselves behind him.

 _"That boy saved my life that night. If it weren't for him with the antidote , I wouldn't be here right now._

 _After he disappeared, I tried to find him again. To help him. To make a fresh start, and maybe to help have a life that he deserved, but I had no such luck._

 _Little did I know that the next time I would see him, he will only be a few hours away from his death a year later._

 _We found him when there was disturbance in Musutafu Regional Park. It Ended up being some new powerful villains that showed up out of nowhere. They gave us a bit of a run of our money, but we took them down._

 _Izuku had warped the park into a castle with thorn bushes surrounding the whole area. The trees look like something from an alien planet wow the grass looked like a carpet._

 _It was honestly the weirdest thing I've ever seen in my life. Me and the other heroes present we're about to go in and find him, until the scientist showed up..._

A Helicopter landed in front of the heroes All Might, Snipe, Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods, and Striker, before they went inside the castle.

When it landed it out came a man with a white lab coat and long antenna poking out is his head. He carried a silver brief case. " Heroes! I'm glad I caught you, my name is Dr. Koshi Sato, and I need to relay to the situation" he said urgently.

" Fire away, Doc" Kamui replied. " back during that whole bombing incident concerning the Kazuma Kobra group, a forensic scientist picked up a small hair that belonged to Izuku. It was brought to me because of my analysis quark and I studied it for a time. And came up with very troubling results".

This had Toshi's full attention concerning Izuku. " I can see that it's already started happening but I don't know how much time we have so I need to be quick. Izuku's quirk has evolved, he is capable of telepathically warping reality" " Oh com'on, you trying to tell me that this is all real?" Mt. Lady asked moving her hand to referring to the whole scene. " Real, permanent, and growing fast, it'll soon overtake the entire city, but that's not the main issue. The real problem is that because of his quirk evolving; it's killing him from the inside".

" WHAT!?" All Might shouted startling everyone. " Are you serious!?" Kamui added.

" Deadly" " Well I hate to say it but mission accomplished then, right?" said Mt. Lady in which the number one discreetly glared at her. " There has to be another way!" Pleaded All Might " Unfortunately no, and that's not the case. When he does pass, the telepathic shock wave will spread into a massive Aneurysm, killing all in the area. That's a distance measured in miles".

" And if your thinking it, no, it won't work. Canceling his quirk will have no effect. Its grown too powerful. We only have hours maybe minutes left, I'm sorry but this is the only way". He lifted up the briefcase and with a 'click' opened it. Inside was a small square object with a red button in the middle.

" Take him down, before he takes half of Musutafu with him". With heavy heart, All Might volunteered " I'll do it. I'm the only one Izuku actually knows. I'll do was has to be done."

He grabbed the device and made a sprint towards the castle. As he approached, the tall and thick thorn trees parted to make way for him to enter, but as the others followed suit it closed off, not allowing them to follow.

As he walked inside he saw many things that shouldn't belong in a castle. Trees, small miniaturize buildings, and other objects the Toshi had never seen before. It looked as if a whole other world was inside. He walked long enough to notice a moving object out the corner of his eye. He turned to its direction to find, Izuku swinging on a swing set. He walked towards him.

" All Might " Izuku said without looking at him and continuing to swing.

" Izuku"

" Did you like playing with my new friends?"

" Couldn't say I had"

" I figured, they're no fun at all. I gave them their powers and they still hardly ever play with me"

 _He gave them their abilities!? The doctor wasn't kidding about his quirk._

" At the organization, they made me play all sorts of games but they were no fun either." Toshi could hear his tone go an octave lower. " They'd strap me into chairs and poke wires into my brain, " Izuku can you move this object with your mind!?" In an instant a nearby tree was uprooted and flew into the air.

" Yeah I can move it. They weren't really games you know. They were training me, turning me into a weapon, for justice they said. They said it would help me control my powers, but I knew the truth. Kazuma was right about one thing, they were just using me for their own selfish reasons. They got their weapon and I got cheated out of my childhood".

The older man could only feel pity and sympathy as he heard the boy's story prior. Hearing more of it now just made his heart wrench harder. " I'm so sorry, young man. In a way I know what that feels like".

" You do don't you?" He looked at him with innocent eyes, Toshi didn't reply, " I'm sorry, I read your mind on the way in here, I couldn't help it."

" It's alright"

" That's also how I figured out that you weren't going to use the doctors weapon on me"

" No, I wasn't" Toshi threw the device away somewhere. There was brief pause.

"Who'd a thought that my hero idol started out quirkless like me?"

" Yes, but luckily my perseverance to be a hero and help people, helped me push past that obstacle. I just wish...that you had gotten that chance. By the way, I wanted to thank you for saving me that night. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here now".

For the first time since he's seen him, Toshi saw the boy smile, " Your welcome" he answered softly. " and as for your secret; it's safe with me. You have so much more on your shoulders than I could've ever realized, Mr. Yagi. Oh! I'm sorry! Is it ok that I can call you that?"

" It's fine, my boy".

There is as a minute of silence, before either spoke again. " I need to fix this don't I?"

" That...that would be advised"

" before I die" his heart wrenched again.

" Yes"

" I'm dying very soon" " Yes, I'm so sorry" Izuku just shrugged, " it's ok, it's not your fault". Izuku looked up to stare at the sky he made " You know, when I wanted to be a hero, I wanted to be just like you. I wasn't in it for the fame or the money; I just wanted to help people with a smile on my face and with confidence. Then...those men took me away from my mom and turned me into a tool. Always having to do what I was told without any free will. A puppet at the mercy of others for I thought would be the rest of my life" he smiled at Toshi again, " ...until you cut my strings.

He lowered his head, eyes shadowed " Thank you for setting me free and for looking for me, even when I didn't want to be found. It showed you cared and for that I'm grateful". Izuku's eyes stared to tear up, " You were...are my hero, All Might...

and a heros' all I ever wanted to be".

The tears finally poured down his face, letting his emotions go after being held in for so long. Toshinori crouched into down to be at Izuku's eye level " For what it's worth; I think you would've made a great hero. That day I broke Kazuma's control over were you, you could've killed him. You could've took your revenge and walked away, leaving me to die but you didn't. You only messed up his brain( if wasn't already messed up) and saved my life. After everything you've been through, you had every right to be angry at the world, but you still used your ability to save me and a thousand other people. You were a hero that day and I believe you would've made a brilliant hero in the future".

Even as he was trying his hardest not to brake down himself, he knew the boy needed him in his final moments. To let him know that he didn't just die in vain and that his life meant something.

" Thank you" Izuku whimpered and turned to look at All Might with his tears still flowing " ...Would you...would you stay with me? I'm scared". Toshi could only nod. He couldn't sit on the swing so he sat in the ground next to the boy. He offered his hand out to him and Izuku timidly put his small one in the man's calloused one.

And so, they waited.

"" I sat with him until his time came. All the things he made started to change back and right afterward he passed. I walked to the others holding Izuku's small limp body in my arms".

" Wow...I...never knew it was like _that_. I heard he had a bad life from that Kazuma freak, but...well I don't know what to think" Isamu said with complete awe of the story he was just told.

" I wouldn't expect you to. Afterward, the whole situation had me shaken to the core. I wept for a long time when I got home that night and I couldn't sleep. I was already applying to be a teacher at UA, but I almost reconsidered because I even questioned being a hero because of it"

" Really?" Isamu asked.

" Yes, but then I realized that if I gave up, Izuku's death would've been vain. He died unintentionally to give me, my fellow heroes, and gifted youngsters like you a chance to live and to be something great. If I gave up now, it'll be the same is giving up on him, even if he's not with us anymore".

" I never knew that someone's quirk could do so much damage to the user. That's just tragic".

" It truly was. That boy didn't need to die nor he deserve to. And I say that in the highest regard. In those few moments, even as he was broken by so many years of abuse, I saw great potential in him. Potential that got wasted for people's selfish reasons and ambitions. He had a good heart, I could tell, it's something that's very very hard to find these days. There was so much more I wish I could've done, but like I said you can't save everyone. I'm not saying to never regard people's lives or to say " Oh well" when there's nothing you can do. I'm saying that you need to remember to be grateful that you get opportunities that some don't and to the fact that you get to live another day, always be humble and selfless when your a hero. If you can save someone, do it. Sometimes it's good to take a chance, I mean, that is part of what being a hero is all about".

" You didn't read that from your handbook did you?" Isamu asked smirking to lighten the mood, Toshi whacked him on the head chuckling "Pffft no! Did you even hear anything I said?" " Yes I did and I was just checking!" he laughed.

"I'm sorry again that I brought this up, I probably reopened some wounds" " It's quite alright, my boy. You brought up a good point. It was a good excuse for a lesson".

" It's a shame that he didn't have any friends or any family members left to say goodbye" Isamu said sadly. " Well, that's not entirely true. You know your fellow classmate, Katsuki Bakugou?" " The angry demon delinquent?! Yeah, I'm so glad I got to beat him in the festiva-Wait! Are you saying _he_ knew Izuku!? How!?"

" Apparently they were childhood friends until...something broke their friendship apart. Then he learned what happened to him and his mother. He and his parents were devastated at the news. He came to me one day after school to ask if Izuku suffered in his final moments and I told him no. It was the truth, for he went peacefully. He seemed satisfied with that answer, until he saw a green ribbon I had hanging in my office. It's was Izuku's, and I kept it as a reminder. He must've recognized it too

because he promptly demanded that I give it to him, saying anyone's going to kept his memory alive, it was him. I gave it to him and asked him to keep it safe for me".

 _That's the green bracelet that he never takes off? I had no idea. Maybe he has a heart in there after all_ Isamu thought to himself.

" Alright young man it's getting late, you should head inside before your parents get worried"

" Alright, and All Might?"

" Yes?"

" Thank you for telling me. Lesson learned."

" Your welcome, my boy" then Isamu turned to leave out the rooftop doors.

Leaving the number one hero alone on the rooftop to his thoughts.

!Bonus!*

" Is...is that-!?" " Yes, this is the tye he wore. I've kept it as a reminder of him. I'm surprised you recognized it".

Of course he'd recognized it! He'd remember anything that belonged to Deku. He always noticed things like that about him.

Bakugou already regretted everything he did to the other boy since he found out what happened to him and his mom. How the last thing that Izuku remembered him by was being scared of him.

After Inko's death, all their things ( that weren't broken) were carted away. And here The number one hero has the one memory left of his former friend.

He wanted it.

He had to have it.

If anyone was gonna keep Izuku's memory alive, it was gonna be him, Dammit!

" I want that!" He shouted unintentionally.

" Pardon?"

" I want that tye!!!"

" Young Bakugou I don't thin-"

" Just give it to me! I'm the one who should freaking keep it! He was my friend, so I should keep it, Dammit!" He slightly bowed his head" Just...just please...let me keep it...its the only thing I have left of him...".

Toshinori was floored by his sudden attitude changes. He almost didn't think it was possible for this boy, but he remembers he is still a human, no matter how he acts. Grieving one at that.

He took it off the rack and handed it to the student " Alright, son, you may have it. Keep safe for me, alright?" Katsuki timidly took it from his large hand.

He just stared at it in his hand for a moment. Just staring.

" Young Bakugou?" All Might asked in concern.

Then he started trembling with his eyes wide.

He felt something wet fall on his hand.

Then on his face.

Tears.

He was crying. Actually crying.

He's crying turn into full-blown sobbing as slowly fell on knees on the floor, still holding the tye tightly in his hands. Toshi slowly got down on his knee and hugged the boy to comfort him.

" I-I...I...Shit...I have so many...Dammit ...why did it...why did it have to be this way...I wish I-I..." Katsuki painfully ground out through his sobs.

" Its ok, Bakugou. I understand...I understand completely..."

There the older man held the boy until he finally stopped crying.


End file.
